For connecting sections that connect a circuit board and cable, there is a need for a countermeasure against the load applied to the connecting sections by the cable itself because, if the countermeasure against the cable load is insufficient, the cables or connectors may break or become detached.
When using a relatively small connector as a connecting section, because the connecting section does not endure a large cable load, the weight of the cable or the number of cables to be connected is limited. Accordingly, when a large cable is used for the connection, a large connector having a relatively complicated structure is used and screwed into the connector section in order to endure the cable load.
FIG. 11 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a conventional cable connector. A cable 60 illustrated in FIG. 11 has cable connectors 61 at both ends of the cable 60. Each of the cable connectors 61 has a terminal section 63, a connector case 62, and a pair of screw sections 64.
Each of the cable connectors 61 is fitted to a connector receiving section 65 that is arranged on a circuit board side, is screwed into the screw sections 64, and is fixed therein. In this way, the cable connectors 61 each have the connector case 62, which is large with respect to the terminal section 63, and is screwed at both ends of the connector case 62, by which the load applied to the cable is born.
These related-art examples are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 59-037000 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-223213.
However, as in the conventional technology, if the size of the connector section is large, space larger than that needed for signal transmission is used for the countermeasure against the load.
In recent years, due to high-density assembly, a large number of cables are connected to a circuit board and a housing. However, with the conventional technology, if a countermeasure is taken against the cable load by increasing the size of the connector section, it is not possible to increase the packaging density of the connector. In contrast, when increasing the packaging density of the connector, the size of the connector section is inevitably reduced. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is not possible to handle the cable load and, if a lot of cables are connected, it is hard to endure the cable load.